


Stream of Consciousness

by fangirlingacrosstheuniverse



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingacrosstheuniverse/pseuds/fangirlingacrosstheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master's thoughts during the End of Time, Part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stream of Consciousness

The Master stared down the barrel of the gun, looking past it it to the furious, panting face of his childhood friend, Theta. The boy he had run with, dreamed of running away with; the man with whom he had played a centuries long game of cat-and-mouse.

Theta called himself the Doctor, now. But that was who Theta was; the little boy with the big heart, always trying to save everyone. Everyone, that is, except himself.

And now here he stood. The boy who would never hurt a fly, the man who swore never to use a gun in anger, who vowed to heal, never kill, was holding a human gun-and pointing it at Koschei, with the same murderous glint in his eyes as when he'd pushed the button; a death sentence to the Daleks and Time Lords both.

Koschei saw no sign of the boy he'd once known in the eyes of this broken man. So the Master bantered and provoked, all in an attempt to make the Doctor see reason. He knew this man, standing in front of him, mightn't feel bad about killing him, but Theta, (silly, 'pacifist') Theta- he would hate himself forever. And the Master didn't want that, not really. If ever the Doctor broke, he wanted to be there to pick up the pieces and shape them back into the boy he once knew. They could finally be together-not as the Doctor and the Master, but as Theta and Koschei-the way it's supposed to be.

So he bargains, and waits, desperately, hoping for Theta to come back, to hear what he's saying, and come back to him.

 

Hey guys! This is just a thing that I wrote over the Christmas holidays (2014), when I had no internet and was bored out of my mind. I only gave it a cursory look-over, so please let me know if there are any mistakes. Someday I will write something that has more than a thousand words, I swear... Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
